El recuerdo de una vida
by Tagy
Summary: Hermione está dispuesta a todo por vengarse de los supuestos asesinos de sus padres pero ¿estará dispuesta a vengarse de la persona de la que termina enamorándose? A/U
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Prólogo

Estaba de pie observando por el gran ventanal de su imponente mansión, con un vaso de whisky en su mano y una sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba a punto de lograr el primer paso de su plan pero también el más importante, si lo conseguía lograría quitar de su camino a Potter´s Enterprise. Era algo sumamente fácil matar al retoño Potter, esto debilitaría fuertemente a la familia y por qué no, también a sus socios. Luego todo sería una fila de dominós cayendo uno por uno desde el más fuerte James Potter hasta el menor de los accionista-pero no por eso menos importante- Matt Granger.

Con esto lograría que su empresa fuera la primera pero sobretodo lograrían que los 'negocios' de la Omertá tuvieran un mayor alcance.

̶ ¡Qué triste James! ̶ exclamó con ironía ̶ tendrás que quitarte del camino ̶

Solo tenía que esperar, mañana seria el gran día, aunque debía admitir que estaba algo inquieto ya que los Carrow´s no habían dado señales de vida. Desde hace treinta minutos estaba esperando la llamada de los hermanos, para que le digieran como había resultado el día para Potter y sus socios, desde hace mas de tres meses los estaban vigilando.

El sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, sonrió con malicia, dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

̶ Diga ̶ contesto, sin saber que sus planes darían un giro de 180 grados.


	2. La familia Potter

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling esto es sin fines de lucro

Gracias Angelinarte y megafanHP por sus reviews en serio me alegraron el día y si me vuelven a dejar otro me harán inmensamente feliz e igual va para otras personas que se pasen por aquí.

* * *

**La familia Potter **

Matt Granger se encontraba de visita en Londres. Estaba en la empresa de su querido amigo James Potter -se conocieron en la universidad pero no fue hasta que el decidió comprar unas pocas acciones en dicha empresa que entablaron una amistad- no era que el sabía de esas cosas, pero decidió comprarlas para dejarle algo a su pequeña niña y así se hizo socio minoritario.

̶ A Lily le gustaría verte. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? ̶ le pregunto amablemente James.

̶ Me voy mañana en la tarde ̶ al ver la cara de interrogación de su amigo, por el poco tiempo que se quedaba, se apresuro a decirle ̶ tengo volver Estados Unidos, el jueves es el cumpleaños de Hermione.

James no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a Hermione la apreciaba mucho.

̶ En serio, va a cumplir catorce ¿verdad? ̶ Matt asintió ̶ ella es un año menor que Harry ̶ se dijo así mismo ̶ Bueno al menos ven a cenar a casa y te quedas esta noche, a Lilly le dará mucho gusto y así ves a mi hijo y los demás.

Matt se iba a negar pero quería ver a los otros, aparte sabía que James no se lo iba a permitir. Así que termino aceptando.

̶ Bueno ya que te quedas, mañana temprano podemos terminar con estos papeles, la verdad es que son puras formalidades ̶ le dijo James con una sonrisa ̶ ¿Si no te importa?

Matt le devolvió la sonrisa ̶ Tú eres el que sabe de toda esas cosas yo no tengo idea ̶ dijo levantándose en su asiento.

Una hora después los dos hombres estaban de pie en el umbral de la residencia Potter.

̶ Lily ̶ llamo James apenas abrieron la puerta ̶ ¿adivina quien vino?

Lily salió para encontrarse con su esposo a la puerta cuando vio a su gran amigo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su hermosa cara.

̶ ¡Oh Matt! ̶ exclamo feliz la pelirroja ̶ que bueno es tenerte aquí ̶ dijo caminando rápido para abrazar a su amigo.

James se aclaro la garganta fuertemente y con un tono de fingida molestia dijo ̶ Mujer no piensas saludar a tu esposo ̶ Lily no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y con una sonrisa le dio un casto beso en la boca a lo que James respondió con mala cara.

̶ Tenemos visitas cariño ̶ dijo en un tono que solo él le escucho ̶ pero ¡que descuidada soy! ̶ exclamo fuertemente, haciendo que los dos hombres brincaran ̶ pero pasen, no nos vamos a quedar aquí, en el umbral, voy a avisar que coloquen un plato más en la mesa ̶ decía rápidamente, mientras iban a la sala y de forma confusa le preguntaba cosas a Matt ̶ ¿Cómo está Jane?, ¿Hermione? Ya debe ser una señorita.

Matt ni siquiera podía contestarle así que se limito junto con James a verla desaparecer por un pasillo mientras seguía hablando.

Cuando ya no se podía ver James se volvió hacia su amigo soltando una carcajada ante la cara de confusión de este ̶ Yo sabía que se iba a poner feliz, pero esta súper emocionada ̶ luego viendo a Matt sospechosamente dijo ̶ Puede que me ponga celoso.

Matt rodo los ojos ante lo infantil que todavía era su amigo, abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando a la sala llego una joven del servicio.

̶ Señores, dice la Señora Potter que la cena ya está servida ̶ pronunció tímidamente.

̶ En un momento vamos Flor ̶ dijo amablemente James, cinco minutos más tarde estaban disfrutando de una deliciosa cena.

Matt estaba sentado frente al hijo de los Potter´s Harry, el niño había crecido, ahora era todo un adolescente, alto y fuerte muy parecido a James pero con los hermosos ojos de su madre, a la par del chico estaba Sirius un gran amigo suyo y obvio de la familia Potter y el padrino del ojiverde.

̶ ¿Cómo esta Jane? ̶ Preguntó Lily, sacándolo de su ensoñación, él volvió su cabeza hacia donde esta estaba ella sentada en medio de él y James y sonrió al recordar a su familia-su hija y su esposa son lo primordial para él.

̶ Ella está muy bien siempre está hablando de ti.

A Lily se le cristalizaron los ojos ̶ Yo también la extraño y Hermione ¿está bien?

̶ Claro ̶ interrumpió James la conversación ̶ pasado mañana cumple años.

̶ Es cierto ̶ dijo Lily ̶ Catorce si no me equivoco ̶ Matt asintió ̶ es genial ̶ ella vio a su hijo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos ̶ eres solo un año mayor que ella.

Harry solo asintió con un amago de sonrisa, él no entendía nada de la conversación, no conocía a esa familia y estaba muy aburrido, preferiría estar con sus amigos.

La conversación siguió entre risas y el ojiverde ya estaba harto de escuchar lo perfecta que era esa tal Hermione y hasta se asombro de saber que cuando eran pequeños fueron amigos, nunca pensó que alguna vez tuvo una amiga sabelotodo-mejor no se lo mencionaba a Ron, porque sino este lo mataría-

Aunque nadie lo mencionara, la perfección de esa chica era de una sabelotodo insufrible. El único que pareció enterarse de su estado de fastidio fue su querido padrino que para divertirlo le empezó a hacer muecas, en verdad lo adoraba.

Por fin la velada terminó y todos se fueron a la cama. Harry intento borrar de su cabeza las descripciones de ese ratón de biblioteca alias Hermione –la verdad se la imaginaba fea y tras de eso insoportable) por lo que invoco a su memoria imágenes de la que él creía el amor de su vida la hermosa Cho y así se pudo dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Matt se levanto temprano, no era que le molestaran su amigos pero la verdad quería irse, mañana cumplirá años su hija y quería estar ahí.

Cuando bajo, James ya estaba desayunando junto con su esposa, que lo invitó rápidamente a que tomara asiento. Hablaron trivialidades durante el desayuno. Cuando llego Harry- que educadamente saludo- ya estaban terminando.

Todo iba bien hasta que Lily comentó ̶ Saben Jane y yo siempre quisimos que Harry y Hermione se casaran ̶ en ese momento el ojiverde casi se atraganta, Matt escupió el café y vio a Lily con los ojos desorbitados, James se limitó a verla con aire divertido ̶ ¿Por qué me ven así? ̶ dijo con inocencia ̶ Jane también lo quería ̶ luego vio a Harry ̶ ¿Tú crees que se pueda? ̶ le preguntó con ilusión.

El chico la vio implorante, ella solo sonrió, Matt tenía el ceño fruncido; su hija es una niña además, nunca se va a casar.

Después del extraño momento y sin comentarios, tanto James como Matt se levantaron de sus lugares, este último tenía unas ganas desesperadas de salir de ahí. Lily también se puso de pie y los acompañó hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirles pego un gritito.

̶ ¿Qué pasa? ̶ preguntó cornamenta- como le dicen sus amigos de cariño-alterado

̶ Se me olvidaba el regalo de Hermione, yo ̶ pero fue interrumpida por Matt

̶ Lily no debes ̶ pero él tampoco pudo terminar.

̶ No digas tonterías ̶ replico una disgustada Lily ̶ no es ninguna molestia y tú sabes que adoro a esa niña ̶ y sin dejar que alguien digiera algo, subió rápidamente las escaleras y fue a su habitación. De una gaveta de su cómoda saco un hermoso estuche de terciopelo blanco y lo abrió, adentro había una cadena de oro que tenía un dije en forma de gota con una hermosa perla plateada en el centro. Era sencillo pero muy hermoso.

̶ Perfecto ̶ se dijo a sí misma. Bajo las escaleras y le entrego el hermoso estuche a Matt ̶ Dile que nunca se lo quite ̶ le indicó con una reluciente sonrisa ̶ es de buena suerte.

Matt tomo la caja y le agradeció.

Unas horas más tarde y después de firmar miles de papeles por fin terminaron. Matt se despidió de sus amigos prometiéndoles volver pronto.

̶ Trae a Hermione y a Jane la próxima vez ̶ le dijo James.

Sirius sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo ̶ Tal vez y podamos oficiar la boda ̶ los demás rieron, menos Matt que se quedo serio.

Después de esto salió de la empresa de su amigo, todo estaba en orden. La verdad es que las cosas en manos de James siempre estaban en orden. Llevaba el regalo para su hija lo había comprado apenas llego a la ciudad y también un regalo adicional, el regalo de Lily. James se ofreció a llevarlo o a pedirle a alguien que lo hiciera pero se negó por completo, luego de una breve discusión gano él.

Estaba en las puertas de salida del edificio, esperando un taxi, pero cuando giro su cabeza a la derecha, a un costado del inmueble, por unos efímeros segundos pudo divisar una cabeza que se asomaba- esto le causo mucha curiosidad-. Por un impulso, que no sabe de dónde salió, decidió ir a ver, cuando llego a la esquina había una calle poco transitada y a escasos metros de él dos personas caminaban a toda prisa y gesticulaban rápidamente, debido a la distancia casi no podía oír lo que decían pero una palabra capturo su atención –Potter-

Sin más decidió seguirlos, camino un poco más rápido pero cauteloso, descubrió que era un hombre y una mujer. Usaban túnicas largas y negras – le recordó esa moda rara que usan los jóvenes de la actualidad-

Cerca de veinte minutos siguiéndolos, ellos llegaron a una casa pequeña y desvencijada pero también siniestra. Matt tuvo la sensación de de que algo malo había ahí. Tuvo un presentimiento que ignoró. Los dos individuos entraron a la casa y el Sr. Granger sigilosamente se acerco a una ventana que no tenía vidrio.

̶ Le decimos al jefe ̶ preguntó la voz del hombre.

̶ Yo creo que sí Amycus ̶ exclamó la voz maliciosa de la mujer ̶ es hora de terminar el trabajo.

El hombre que respondía a Amycus soltó una fea carcajada ̶ Así que secuestramos al niño Potter ̶ Matt abrió los ojos como platos.

̶ Y lo matamos ̶ completo la mujer. Ante esto Matt soltó una exclamación, rápidamente cubrió su boca y se agacho lo más que pudo.

* * *

Aclaraciones: Como se pudieron dar cuenta en el prólogo y en este capítulo, los padres de Harry están vivos, también Sirius y Lupin.

Hermione es un año menor en mi fic -yo se que ella es prácticamente un año mayor que ellos, pero siempre me ha gustado concebirla como menor-

No está muy interesante pero aquí se explican algunas cosas -no todas-

Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios o sugerencias (yo sé que no soy muy buena en esto, pero es una forma de expresarme) o lo que quieran escribir.

Chao :)


	3. Sucesos

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling esto es sin fines de lucro.

Sucesos

En la cabaña, todo quedo silencioso, Matt temió que lo descubrieran, pero unos segundos después -que parecieron horas- oyó pasos alejándose. Se atrevió a ver por la ventana y pudo comprobar que no había nadie. Siendo su única oportunidad recogió sus maletas y se fue del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar a una zona más transitada tomo el primer taxi que apareció y le indicó la dirección del aeropuerto.

Dentro del taxi respiro profundo y cerro lo ojos para tranquilizarse un poco. "¿Habré oído mal?" pensó "No, todo está muy claro" reconoció con pena. En ese momento abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que el hijo de su amigo estaba en peligro, debía avisarle, él no quería pensar que algo malo le pasara a ese niño, sería terrible para los Potter´s. Si su hija estuviese en peligro se moriría, el haría cualquier cosa para que nada le pasara a su niña y su responsabilidad es avisarle a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo. Si volvía y ¿Las personas esas estaban ahí? ¿Si lo reconocían? ¿Si le vieron la cara? Todo le daba vueltas y no se dio cuenta cuando llego al aeropuerto.

Se había retrasado casi una hora -debía estar con dos horas de anticipación- salió de prisa del auto y después de entrar todavía más rápido, entrego sus papeles y fue a la sala de espera, faltaban uno cuarenta minutos para que saliera su vuelo.

Decidió llamar a James, alertarlo, aunque creyera que estuviera loco. Lo llamo cerca de cinco veces y no le contestó, solo salía el buzón de voz.

̶ Por favor ̶ suplico pero nada. Llamo a la casa de su amigo, pero contesto la joven de servicio y le dijo que no había nadie en la casa y creyó conveniente no decirle nada a ella.

Luego llamo a la oficina, pero la secretaria le dijo que el señor estaba en una reunión muy importante y no podía interrumpirlo. Matt maldijo por lo bajo y le pidió que cuanto James saliera de la reunión le dijera que lo llamara.

Volvió a marcar al móvil con la esperanza que lo contestara, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, así que le dejo un mensaje

̶ James soy Matt, por favor devuelve la llamada lo antes posible. Es algo de vida o muerte. Se trata ̶ pero su llamada se corto, debido a que se quedo sin batería. Soltó una exclamación y se agarro su cabeza con desesperación, vio su reloj le quedaban veinte minutos antes de que saliera el avión, así que decidió buscar un teléfono público. Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él. Este alguien lo tomo del brazo de una forma discreta y con una voz profunda le dijo que lo acompañara.

No supo qué hacer, este tipo le llevaba por lo menos tres cabezas y era más fuerte y joven que él. Se dejo guiar mientras maquinaba que hacer, su corazón latía con rapidez y sabía de qué trataba todo, ni siquiera pasaron dos minutos cuando el tipo lo llevo a un cuarto aparte. Se percató que estaba en las salas de espera de las personas con dinero. Entraron a lugar; solo había una ventana, pero tenía las cortinas cerradas y estaba algo oscuro. Él creía que esos lugares eran más sofisticados, pero seguro los arreglaban según el gusto del consumidor. Cerca de la ventana estaba un hombre alto con ropa negra y de espaldas a él.

̶ Déjanos solos ̶ dijo la voz de una mujer, a su derecha ̶ y cierra la puerta cuando salgas ̶ Matt dirigió su mirada al lugar, pero no pudo distinguir los rasgos de ella debido a la oscuridad, pero noto que usaba un vestido largo -como era de esperarse negro- su cabello del mismo color que su vestimenta y rizado.

̶ Creo que sabes porque estás aquí ̶ dijo el hombre sin volverse, él se limito a permanecer en silencio-ahora tenía la certeza de porque estaba ahí-, pero sabía que era mejor quedarse callado.

La mujer soltó una risa perversa ̶ Te comieron la lengua los ratones ̶ dijo con una voz de loca.

̶ Bueno te puedo refrescar la memoria ̶ ahora era el tipo ̶ tal vez si te digo que las personas que se meten donde no las llaman, puede que tengan problemas. Sabes cosas que no debes, así que lo mejor es que te portes bien.

Matt trago saliva, sabía que esto no iba por buen camino. En ese momento se oyó la voz de una mujer que avisaba que su vuelo saldría en diez minutos.

̶ Seré breve y claro ̶ dijo el hombre ̶ ya sabes lo que quiero y la razón es sencilla, es necesario que Potter´s Enterprise se quite de mi camino y tu puedes ayudar.

̶ No hare nada ̶ dijo Matt ̶ hágame lo quiera, pero no diré nada ̶ la risa de la mujer se escucho por todo el lugar.

̶ Claro que lo harás ̶ dijo con voz desdeñosa ̶ por el bien de tu querida familia.

Matt palideció y con voz temblorosa dijo algo que nunca imagino que diría ̶ ¿Que quieren?

Matt no lo pudo ver, pero percibió que el hombre sonreía y con satisfacción dijo ̶ necesito que me des los números de cuentas de la empresa de tu socio y además que me expliques la seguridad y distribución de su casa.

A pesar de la horrible situación, no pudo evitar sentir algo de esperanza, aunque le diera los números de cuenta cornamenta, se daría cuenta que las estaban vaciando, lo peor era decirle lo de la distribución y seguridad de la casa, pero tal vez eso se arreglara.

̶ Por favor, pasajeros del vuelo 4536 destino a Boston, abordar en los próximos cinco minutos.

̶ Apúrate o perderás el vuelo ̶ dijo con voz niña pequeña la mujer ̶ seguro quieres estar lo antes posible con tu familia.

Matt sintió las gotas de sudor en su frente, extrajo un dispositivo USB de su pantalón y lo colocó en la mesa del lugar ̶ Aquí están los números de cuenta y no creo necesario decirles el resto, con esos números tienes material para hundir a los Potter´s ̶ dijo sintiendo que traicionaba a sus amigos.

̶ Eso es solo para agilizar el trabajo, la mujer de Potter es muy inteligente y se me hubiese hecho difícil obtenerlas y aunque lo lograra, quiero tener la satisfacción de matar al niño.

̶ Por favor déjeme ir ̶ exclamó el Señor Granger, suplicante.

̶ Habla ya ̶ chillo la mujer

Y con desesperación dijo ̶ no se mucho sobre seguridad, sé que es buena y la casa es muy grande, pero ̶

̶ Solo dinos la ubicación de la habitación del niño ̶ dijo con autoridad el hombre.

Matt titubeo pero no tenia opción ̶ Esta al costado derecho de la casa, la primer ventana, ahí es donde está la habitación de Harry.

̶ Vez que bueno es cuando uno se porta bien ̶ expresó la cínica mujer ̶ ahora yo que tú corro, para poder subirme al avión, solo te queda un minuto.

Matt tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Estaba temblando desde los pies hasta la cabeza, pero antes de salir la voz del hombre lo detuvo.

̶ Te agradezco mucho la ayuda y lástima James se va a decepcionar ̶ y junto a la mujer rieron.

Él sin más salió de la habitación.

̶ Dile a Rabastan que arregle el yet tenemos un viaje a Boston ̶ continuó el individuo, sin dar importancia a los sucesos de hace minutos.

La mujer lo vio confundida ̶ Pero ya tenemos lo que queremos, para qué vamos a retrasar más el momento ̶ su voz se escuchaba con un matiz de indignación.

El hombre suspiro ̶ Me temo que ha habido un cambio de planes, querida y tendremos que retrasar las cosas por lo menos unos dos meses más.

̶ Pero ̶ se oía decepcionada

El hombre no la dejo continuar ̶ Hay que tener paciencia, aunque este hombre nos haya ayudado no significa que se quede callado, no confío, así que vamos a tener que invertir las cosas y empezar por el más pequeño de los socios hacia el más grande.

La mujer sonrió mostrando sus amarillos dientes ̶ así que siempre nos vamos a divertir ̶ dijo maliciosamente.

El hombre se volvió hacia ella y con una enigmática sonrisa exclamó ̶ Por supuesto.

* * *

Hola, les dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia (sin contar el prólogo), les agradezco mucho a los (as) que han leído la historia y obvio a HGHP95 muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te guste la historia y Angelinarte gracias por tu apoyo que dicha que te gusta y te voy a dar créditos el resto de la historia porque me diste indirectamente (creo) una muy buena idea y por supuesto los comentarios son bienvenidos.

La historia es A/U y es en el mundo _muggle_ –se me olvidó aclararlo en el prólogo- por aquello que haya confusión y espero que esto no afecte el que la lean.

Gracias y hasta la próxima

Tagy


	4. El Final

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

Cuando se sentó en la butaca del avión intento tranquilizarse, respiro profundo un par de veces, "¿porque yo?" -se preguntó- "¿Por qué tuve que oír?". Pero se recriminó este pensamiento; si nadie hubiese oído o si nadie hubiese alertado a los Potter´s ellos estarían indefensos, aunque él no hizo eso exactamente, por lo menos puso en alerta a James. Esperaba que ellos se dieran cuenta. Y esperaba que entendiera porque los había traicionado. Por otro lado ellos siempre tenían guardaespaldas a su alrededor.

̶ ¿Se siente bien señor? ̶ le pregunto la azafata ̶ se ve un poco un pálido.

̶ Yo… este ̶ tartamudeó, de verdad estaba alterado ̶ solo estoy un poco nervioso.

Ella sonrió amable ̶ Le voy a traer una pastilla para los nervios.

̶ No… ̶ pero no lo dejo continuar, ella ya se había ido. A los cinco minutos apareció con una pastilla, y aunque se opuso, se la termino tomando.

No sabía cuando ni cuanto se había quedado dormido, pero se despertó sudando frío y exaltado, había tenido una pesadilla, pero tan solo recordaba fragmentos confusos. Vio a su alrededor todo parecía normal, pero para él no lo era. Tenía un feo presentimiento que no podía suprimir. Sentía mucho miedo por sus amigos.

̶ Pasajeros abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad, dentro de diez minutos iniciaremos el descenso ̶ se escuchó la voz de la azafata, con un poco de esperanza porque ya iba a llegar se abrochó el cinturón.

Eran las dos y media de la madrugada cuando tomaba apresuradamente un taxi e indicaba la dirección. Vio por la ventana del taxi, había una hermosa noche iluminada por una gran luna llena, que parecía burlarse de su estado de ánimo. Suspiro cansado, parecía que el destino estaba es su contra, cuando llegó al aeropuerto buscó un teléfono, pero el lugar estaba realmente lleno.

Estrujo sus manos impaciente, a pesar de los nervios-la pastilla no logro reducirlos- estaba ansioso por ver a su hija. Ya era el día de su cumpleaños y tenía toda la intención de llegar a despertarla, intento alejar los malos pensamientos, "de seguro James y su familia estaban bien", "la seguridad era efectiva"," tal vez oyó su mensaje" se dijo a sí mismo, con esto se tranquilizo un poco y luego después de casi cuarenta minutos llegó a su destino.

Descendió del taxi con una sonrisa en su cara, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y tuvo su hogar de frente frunció el ceño, su casa estaba silenciosa. Sin embargo en la segunda planta, una luz estaba encendida, justo en la habitación de su hija, seguro estaba estudiando.

Abrió silenciosamente la puerta, encendió la luz de la sala y dejo la maleta en el suelo. Cuidadosamente sacó el libro y el estuche de terciopelo, con estos dos objetos en su mano se dirigió a las escaleras. Apenas puso un pie en la primera grada, se sintió indescriptiblemente nervioso; más de lo que estuvo todo el día y eso es decir mucho.

Y esta terrible sensación se amplificaba conforme subía. Al llegar al último escalón llamo a su hija.

̶ Herms ya llegue ̶ dijo solo para escuchar a su niña, pero le contestó el silencio ̶ Jane ̶ llamo sin importarle despertarla, pero nada sucedió.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione a paso lento. Cuando estuvo cerca vio que la puerta estaba abierta y la luz seguía encendida. Llegó al umbral y su corazón se detuvo, el libro se le resbalo de la mano y cayó con un ruido sordo, la imagen ante sus ojos no podía ser real ̶ no, no, no ̶ repetía de manera desesperada.

En el suelo, en un charco de sangre yacía el cuerpo de su esposa, tenía una bala en el centro de su frente y un morete a la altura de su pómulo. Los ojos abiertos y fríos pero con un dejo de temor, a la par de Jane estaba su hija, acomodada en su costado y sangre salía a un lado de su cabeza. El quería correr pero sus piernas no respondían. En ese momento vio como su pequeña se movió levemente, ante esto su cuerpo reaccionó. Fue corriendo a donde estaba ella y se arrodillo a su lado.

̶ Bebé ̶ su voz sonaba rasposa como si no fuera la suya y se dio cuenta que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La castaña se removió un poco y entre abrió los ojos, Matt respiró un poco, solo un poco más calmado al verla abrir sus orbes.

̶ ¿Qué… paso? ̶ pregunto con dificulta, sabía que no escucharía respuesta pero necesitaba formular la pregunta.

Para su sorpresa su hija pudo hablar, bueno murmurar.

̶ Vete ̶ dijo en un susurro débil

̶ No.

̶ Vete ̶ le costaba mucho hablar pero reunió de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ̶ vete o te mataran ̶ Matt se paralizó, en su cabeza se formulaban más preguntas, pero sabía con certeza una respuesta, esto sucedía por lo que sabía. Uniendo todas sus fuerzas dijo ̶ Te voy a sacar ̶ pero su hija hizo caso omiso al comentario. Por el contrario le respondió algo totalmente extraño para la situación ̶ Papá hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Él no podía dejar de llorar, pero aun así sonrió a su hija

̶ Ya lo sé pequeña ̶ mientras con manos temblorosas tomaba de su bolsillo el estuche de terciopelo ̶ Te traje el libro que querías, cuando te recuperes lo leerás ̶ su hija hizo un amago de sonrisa, el abrió el estuche y saco la cadena ̶ y esta cadena ̶ dijo mientras temblando le colocaba con sumo cuidado la cadena ̶ te la regalo Lily, ella te quiere mucho, dijo que jamás te la quitaras es de buena suerte.

Su niña intentaba enfocar su mirada en él ̶ papá ̶ su voz apenas audible ̶ todo va a estar bien ̶ le dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

La estaba perdiendo y sin pensar en las consecuencias la tomo en brazos. Gimió cuando pudo ver bien la herida, la sangre salía a borbotones. Se dirigió rápido a la puerta pero una figura se le atravesó, ante sus ojos estaba un hombre alto, vestido de negro, con unos ojos grises e increíblemente fríos, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y su largo cabello blanco estaba recogido en un lazo negro. Matt sintió una fuerte sacudida en su estómago y el corazón en su pecho latía desaforado.

̶ ¡Que tierna imagen! ̶ dijo con sorna, Matt no respondió ̶ Yo sé que me reconoces ̶ siguió, claro que Matt lo reconocía era el tipo del aeropuerto, antes no supo quien era porque él nunca se dio la vuelta y en la habitación no podía distinguir mucho por la oscuridad. Pero ahora de frente… como no lo supo antes ̶ Como también sabes él porque estoy aquí ̶ el hombre se adentro en la habitación, se detuvo un momento en el cadáver de Jane ̶ Lástima era una mujer inteligente ̶ En ese instante, que el hombre le dio la espalda, Matt vio el momento para huir, pero cuando lo pensó, otro hombre y una mujer, los dos de negro, estaban en el umbral de la puerta.

̶ Bueno debería de hacer las presentaciones ̶ dijo volviéndose y con clara ironía es su voz. El Sr Granger prestaba atención a medias necesitaba salir de ahí ̶ Como ya sabes yo soy Lucius Malfoy, mi cuñada Bellatrix Lestrange la conociste esta tarde y su esposo Rodolphus Lestrange ̶ Matt se mantenía en silencio la puerta estaba bloqueada, su niña casi no respiraba y aunque no lo quería reconocer sabia que estaban perdidos, así que abrazo fuerte a Hermione.

̶ Debo explicar el motivo de mi visita ̶ pronuncio con solemnidad ̶ esta tarde después de nuestro encuentro, Bella y yo decidimos que era muy arriesgado dejarte andar por ahí, con toda esa información que sabes, no podemos darnos el lujo de poner en peligro todo lo que hemos logrado solo por un simple dentista y…

̶ No entiendo ̶ dijo Matt hablando por primera vez ̶ yo soy el que tiene la información ¿Para qué meterte con mi familia? ̶ Su voz se mezclaba entre la ira y el miedo.

Una fea risa se escucho por el lugar ̶ Por lo que veo no te comieron la lengua los ratones ̶ dijo con clara diversión la mujer.

̶ Shhh shhh… Bella ̶ dijo Lucius con suavidad ̶ si es cierto tu eres el que sabe todo, pero soy muy piadoso, no quería una viuda y una huérfana sufriendo. Así que decidimos hacerles el favor de matarlas también ̶ su sonrisa ahora era de puro cinismo ̶ y asimismo le podemos agregar que si tu hija y esposa mueren las acciones –aunque sean una parte muy pequeña- quedan sin herederos y con la ayuda que me brindaste en la tarde y sin heredero yo me puedo adueñar de ellas, no es mucho, pero es más de lo que tenía, así que digamos que matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

̶ Te crees muy listo ̶ dijo Matt, con una valentía que no supo de donde salió ̶ Pero se van a dar cuenta, como vas a esconder la muerte de una familia de tres miembros.

̶ Muy fácil ̶ dijo Rodolphus, hasta ese momento el Sr. Granger creía que era mudo ̶ digamos que poseemos cierto poder, solo movemos una que otra pieza de nuestro tablero de ajedrez ̶ le dedico una sonrisa ̶ todos vamos a lamentar la terrible muerte de los Granger, un par de muchachos inconscientes, entraron a su casa bajo los efectos de las drogas, matando a la familia y robando su pertenencias de valor ̶ dijo con fingida tristeza en su voz ̶ de verdad que es un hecho muy triste.

En ese momento Lucius levanto una enguantada mano, que tenía un arma de fuego. Él supo que había llegado la hora, se sintió inútil, no pudo hacer nada por su hija, este era el fin y lo peor es que ellos tenían todo muy bien preparado ̶ espero entiendas mis razones ̶ arrastro las palabras Malfoy, le quito el seguro a su arma ̶ despídete de tu pequeña ̶ Matt vio a su hija, ya no sabía si estaba o no viva, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ̶ Te amo ̶ susurro a su niña.

Un estruendo atravesó sus oídos. Después silencio y oscuridad, sentía que su cuerpo se desconectaba.

Eran las seis de la mañana en Londres, James estaba desayunando junto con Harry y Lily, además de Sirius y su otro socio –al cual también consideraba parte de su familia- Remus. Se sentía algo cansado, ayer tuvieron una agotadora junta, se suponía que debía terminar a las 6:00 p.m. pero se prolongó hasta casi las 11:00 p.m., debido a que hubo unos problemas en las cuentas, que todavía no tenían muy claro. Lo bueno es que pudieron frenar las cosas, solo tenían algo de problemas con la de Matt. Tenía a su lado el celular, lo había apagado desde antes de entrar a la junta y se había olvidado por completo. Algo en él le decía que lo encendiera, el problema era que Lily no se tomaba muy bien el que usaran el móvil cuando estaban en la mesa. Aun así lo encendió, pudo sentir la mirada de su hermosa esposa, pero aun así ella no dijo nada. Frunció el ceño tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Matt y un mensaje de voz. Rápidamente marco a su operadora, su extrañeza debía de estar reflejada en su cara porque Lily no protestó, de hecho todos estaban muy callados, cuando terminó de escuchar el mensaje estaba inquieto no entendía porque Matt le dejo ese mensaje ¿Urgente? ¿Qué era urgente?

̶ Cariño ̶ lo llamo su esposa ̶ ¿Qué sucede? ̶ le preguntó llevándose la taza de té a sus labios. Pero no le dio tiempo de contestar porque en ese momento Flor entro sumamente apurada y con una cara de horror.

̶ Los Granger han muerto ̶ anunció fatídicamente y el único sonido que se escucho fueron los pedazos de porcelana al quebrarse una taza.

Lucius Malfoy se paseaba por su despacho ya había pasado una semana desde que llevo a cabo su trabajo. Recordó lo furioso que su puso cuando se entero que los hermanos Carrow´s no habían tenido cuidado-sonrió al recordar como los había castigado, su querida cuñada se encargo de torturarlos y pasaron tres días en el calabozo con solo agua- la verdad fue suave con ellos.

Él nunca hacía estos trabajos, pero debido al error decidió ocuparse el mismo. Así que fue con sus dos mejores aliados y todo salió perfecto.

Con su espía en Estados Unidos logro que el móvil del asesinato se "perdiera", bueno la verdad es que la culpa cayó sobre dos chicos. Los amigos de la niña Granger, estaban el lugar y el momento equivocado, solo los drogaron y acomodaron las cosas a su favor. La verdad que le dio lástima, los niños están en la cárcel y lo peor o mejor es que los Potter´s están haciendo que todo el peso de la ley caiga sobre ellos, que irónico.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta hace cinco minutos ¿Cómo algo puede cambiar tan rápido? Nott se encarga de informarle todo sobre los negocios en dicho país y ahora además se estaba encargando de los Granger. Su secuaz debía desviar la información y encargarse de los cuerpos, el detalle es que resulta que la niña no murió, estaba viva. No entendía como habían fallado, ellos nunca fallaban, él la vio estaba muerta. Respiro profundo tenía que hacer algo, debía trazar un plan. En treinta minutos su informante lo llamaría.

Se sirvió un whisky y fue a su ventana para observar el paisaje. Sabía que no la podía matar eso si levantaría muchas sospechas.

Sonó el teléfono a los treinta minutos exactos

̶ ¿Qué información me tienes? ̶ le preguntó Malfoy

̶ No hay duda está viva pero en coma, ¿la mato? ̶ preguntó

̶ No ̶ respondió rotundamente ̶ levantaría sospechas ¿qué posibilidades hay de que sobreviva?

̶ Estos últimos días ha mejorado mucho, su coma es inducido ̶ Le contestó Nott

̶ Bueno voy a mover unas piezas, necesito traerla a Londres.

̶ Pero señor eso es peligroso en dos días son los funerales…

̶ Haz lo que hiciste con los cuerpos de la familia Abbott.

̶ Usted sabe lo que implica.

̶ No importa haz lo que sea necesario, de hecho quiero que cambien no solo el cuerpo de la niña sino también de los padres es más seguro, que el doctor no permita que abran los ataúdes.

̶ Yo también creo que es lo mejor, voy hacer lo que se requiera y con mis hombres me deshago de los cuerpos de los padres, sólo no entiendo, si vamos a cambiar los cuerpos ¿por qué no matarla?

Malfoy suspiro no le gustaba que lo interrogaran, pero mantuvo la calma ̶ las cosas cambiaron más de lo que pensé, necesito más tiempo y si todo sale bien esta niña nos va a ayudar, recuerda todo lo hago por el bien de la organización.

Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aquí está el cap. espero que les guste, con este ya se cierra como la primera parte del fic, el otro ya lo tengo adelantado y espero subirlo pronto. Gracias por sus comentarios

Tagy


End file.
